Give me a second
by AWiseNaptaker
Summary: Short prompts and drabbles I wrote. Starts with "Something Lost". Continues with "Naga's Mistake". Neither are connected, though they could be abstractly if you wanted to imagine it. It's not impossible I guess. Thanks for reading-
1. Something Lost

korrasami where somethings lost- Anon

T for language. Drabble.

**Edit: this story experienced a code 1/story does not exist and multiple people complained that they couldn't read it before it disappeared entirely. Anyone know why or what a code 1 is?**

* * *

><p>There are shadows in her eyes. When Korra looks at Asami, it's all she can see. Dark and dull, as if they were polluted by ash and the hands of another. The very air that Korra breathes seems fogged with smoke. Asami stands there, longing and pleading a few feet from the other woman. She's reaching out her hand, begging Korra to take it. Korra doesn't move. Her eyes stay dark. Her soul too heavy to move, the movement too costly. Getting up from where Korra sat and walking over to meet Asami in the middle was too much to ask. Korra couldn't even begin to try.<p>

Even as the tears fell down Asami's face the distance between them seemed to get greater and greater. Asami was too far away, and there was something lost. She, Korra, was missing something she couldn't name. This nameless thing tugged at the strings to her heart, playing a melancholy tune Korra had heard before in a voice too far away to answer. Before she knew what was lost, those very strings tied her down where Korra stood and made it completely impossible to move.

It wasn't long before the darkness and smoke was all there was, and Korra was completely alone.

She awoke the next morning to sunlight pouring in and blinding her through the window. The smoke she could've sworn she breathed was nothing more than the white mist of her breath from the cold of the South Pole. Korra had opened her window last night before going to bed under a feeling of utter suffocation. It took her a moment, as she managed to manuver her body into her wheelchair, to realize that the shadows were all a dream. The darkness and the smoke a fabrication of her nightmares.

And yet, as she once again wheeled passed that stack of letters on her nightstand, that feeling of something chaining her down seemed more real than ever. In her haste to leave the room, Korra failed to notice one of Asami's un-open letters to her on the ground. The paper got caught in her wheelchair's tire and was ripped to shreds. Korra never got to see that at the bottom of the page Asami had signed _I love you. _Those words were pulled out the still open window in a gust that once again tightened the strings to Korra's lonely heart.

The shadows in her eyes were very real, and something was lost.


	2. Naga's Mistake

Could u write another korra x asami fic about Naga?

Rated T for language. Slightly AU. Feel free to hate me.

* * *

><p>What the fucking hell just happened?<p>

Asami's standing there, before you, her eyes glistening with tears. Her face is the most elated, joyous, delighted face you'd ever seen. It's flat out radiating pure happiness. Your heart is pounding wildly. There must be some mistake. She tugs you into her arms, her grip around you tight and fierce, tucking her head into your neck and swaying the two of you from side to side in barely contained thrill before turning her head slightly and planting a chaste kiss to the sensitive folds of your ear. She quickly plants another kiss on your cheek, and then on the corner of your mouth, and then she's flat out kissing you with one hand tangled in your hair and the other holding you lightly around your neck.

You're just standing there stunned, eyes wide open all the while, arms dangling uselessly at your sides, completely bewildered about what was happening. What the hell is happening? More importantly, _why is your best friend's girlfriend kissing you? FUCKING HELL, WHY ARE YOU RESPONDING?_

Because it only takes a moment for you to respond, to react. You really can't help yourself. You throw your arms around Asami in wild abandon, clinging to her restlessly, kissing her just as passionately in return. You have a fleeting thought about how you both fit so wonderfully together. Everything you'd been trying to deny for months, everything you hadn't known existed, came bursting out of you in that moment in an explosion of an entire galaxy.

Mako is going to kill you. Strike that. You think you could take your best friend killing you. But this? No, it's much worse. Mako is never going to forgive you-

You pull back from the kiss, breathless and somewhat panicking, and lean your forehead against Asami's with your eyes closed. Your hands are gripped tightly in the collar of the coats, holding her to you in a vice, and your hands are frozen there. No amount of will or force could tear you apart. Her arms are still around your neck. Her hot breath dances with yours in the inch or two between your lips. There's no going back now. Not now that you know the sweet taste of her lips, the feel of her body held tightly to yours.

But, spirits, this was all a big mistake.

* * *

><p>Mako and Asami had been going out for nearly two years now. You and she had been friends for a little less than half as long. It had been awkward at the beginning, with the both of you. You're not quite sure why that was. Maybe she felt a little intimidated. After all, how often is a friendship between opposing genders really just a friendship, without any sort of romantic feelings for the other on either side? Or maybe it was that you had known Mako longer. You knew his likes and dislikes, his past, his dreams, his troubles, like only the best of friends could. After you dated and mutually broke up with Bolin, things between the two of you changed.<p>

Your friendship with Asami was rough at the beginning, turbulent at best. For the past three months, however, it felt like something clicked and the light went on. There was this sort of magnetic pull between the two of you, whenever you were both in a room. Secret smiles shared that neither of you really understood. It was easy to talk with her. Easy to be around her. You could openly be yourself around her, in these last three months, rather than hide the core of your being behind brute force and misplaced words. In the past few months, you felt like maybe Mako was right in his decision to propose.

You're his best friend, after all. Of course you'd known about the ring. Of course he'd spoken to you about his feelings, about what he'd wanted to do. Of course he'd asked you for advice and for support. And, shucks, you were happy for him. Happy for the both of them. You knew your best friend would be getting married to a beautiful, wonderful woman. Someone you knew that even you could be great friends with for a long time.

He'd planned it down to a tee. The perfect ring. The romantic, candlelit dinner at the restaurant they'd met outside of. The practiced words he would say when he asked her. The date, their anniversary. Today.

You had been anxiously waiting to hear from your friend. Waiting for your phone to ring, to answer the call which would notify you of their 'surprising' engagement. You'd act all shocked about it, congratulate them, before admitting that you knew about this all along. You had, that is, known that it would happen all along. Even before Mako talked to you about his thoughts to propose. The first time you'd seen the two of them in a room together you'd known. Mako and Asami were just meant to be. You could clearly see the love in their eyes when you were all together and they were holding hands.

There had been this sort of plastic feeling in your gut, though. You were resigned to deal with it later.

When your phone rang, you eagerly waited a beat, overjoyed for your friend, before you answered it. As it turned out, it was Bolin. Mako had called him on the way to the restaurant where Asami was waiting for him, batshit freaking out about how he'd had everything planned _but he'd forgotten the ring and how he was going to be late and Asami was going to think he stood her up on their anniversary._

Mako's apartment was right next door. It took less than five minutes before you'd torn through it, grabbed the ring where he'd hidden in an old pair of sneakers in the far back of his closet, and ran down to the street. Naga had been hot on your heels the whole time, and as soon as you were in open air you climbed on her back and were racing through the streets. It took a matter of moments, really, before you arrived at the restaurant feeling slightly sick with the box in your hand.

You burst in through the double doors in a blur, Naga still following you closely. The two of you charging through tables and patrons and the staff in your haste. The angry sounds of patrons and the shattering of dishware echoing behind you. Being conspicuous hadn't really crossed your mind. When you stumbled to the secluded back where Mako had made his reservations weeks prior, it was to a shocked looking Asami immediately jumping up from her seat at the table.

"Korra!" she exclaimed with wide eyes, clearly not expecting to see you here.

"Asami!" you'd exclaimed back, face flushing immediately in embarrassment as you hadn't exactly thought ahead or considered the fact that maybe Asami would be sitting at the table and not Mako, unsure of what to do. Before you had a chance to get any other words out, Naga barreled into you. The full force of her momentum as she'd tried to stop sending you tumbling through the air, your grip on the box loosening.

The next thing you know, you scrambling about on the floor, looking for the box. And, there! You pick it up and you sit there, half kneeling on the floor, thankful you'd found it so quickly and hoping Asami hadn't seen it. But, as you held it, you noticed the lid on the box was open and the ring was no longer inside.

"Korra?"

You peer up. Asami had sounded strange, voice mildly strangled and creaky. She's holding the ring in her hand tentatively, disbelievingly. Preciously. She sees you blushing, kneeling there on the floor with the little open box in your hand, looking as equally surprised by the turn of events. You try to stutter out some words, and the next thing you know she's pulling you to your feet, throwing her arms around you, kissing you wildly, and muttering the word _Yes _against your lips. _Yes._

Her voice sends shivers down your spine.

That plastic feeling. Jealousy? The love in Asami's eyes whenever the both of you were in a room. Directed at you? Your secret smiles. Your sudden understanding. The way she tastes against your lips and that magnetic feeling that's intensified by about a couple hundred thousand million times in the pit of your stomach. The way that she said _Yes._

There's no way that you could give this up now that you know what this is.

Mako, your best friend, owner of this engagement ring, romantic partner of two years of the woman you're currently kissing and currently- accidentally- _engaged _to, was never going to forgive you.

What the fucking hell just happened?


End file.
